Seeking a date
by Flightglow32
Summary: The upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor falls on Valentine's day this year. Draco proposes a bet on the outcome of the match with Hermione, but come Valentine's day does she still want to win? Written for the platform 9 3/4 sweethearts comp


**A/N** This work has been translated into French by AS-Black and posted on this site id number 12453663

"You will never beat Harry to the snitch," Hermione states confidently crossing her arms, a smug look on her face.

"Is that so? Just how confident are you," Draco replies undaunted.

"A hundred percent. There's no way you'll win," she states without a trace of doubt. The Gryffindor's gathered around her laugh.

"Then you've got nothing to lose if you make a bet with me," he smirks.

"It wouldn't be fair. You've never even got close before," she teases.

"I've been close. If you're that confident ask for anything," he grins.

"Fine if Harry beats you, which he will, you have to quit the team, give your broom to the Gryffindor team and admit Harry is better than you," she says smugly believing he'd never go for it.

He flinched when she said the last part. Quitting the team? He'd miss one match. Handing over his broom would hurt but he could get another, he had enough gold. But admitting Harry was better? That was a blow to his pride he'd never recover from. That's if he doesn't choke on the words first.

The Slytherin's are muttering amongst themselves at the possibility of losing their captain during his last match in his last year. Draco is undeterred.

"Alright Granger you drive a hard bargain but so do I. _When_ I catch the snitch you have to kiss me then and there in front of everyone. After the match you let me take you on a date. The match is Valentine's day after all," he grins as silence greets his pronouncement.

"No Hermione don't do it, it's not worth it," Harry says suddenly.

"Doesn't matter if you beat me does it Potter? Or don't you think you can beat me?" Draco challenges him grinning. Gryffindor's never back out of a challenge.

"Of course we're going to win," Harry rolls his eyes.

"You don't even want to date her," Ron sneers. "You just want to embarrass us."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to date Hermione?" Draco asks as Hermione blushes.

"Well you've never exactly been nice to her," Blaise reminds him.

"Hey, you're meant to be on my side," Draco glares at him.

"I'm a neutral party," Blaise shrugs.

"What you gonna do? Run off to Switzerland again?" Draco scoffs.

"It was Italy," Blaise grins. "It was a lovely year. You should have come with me."

"Does it really matter if you are so certain you can beat me to the snitch? Not win the match. This is about the golden snitch. You verses me Potter. Granger thinks you can do it. But even if Potter loses, surely an evening with me and one little kiss isn't the end of the world?" He finishes looking directly at Hermione.

"I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world," she says looking him up and down pouting a little.

"Excellent. So we have a bet then?" He grins at her.

"Yeah. The Gryffindor team could use a spare broom. Either that or some firewood for the common room. Who's to be our binder?"

"How about Blaise? He seems to think of himself as a 'neutral party' I don't think anyone else here could do it?"

"Yeah I'm good with Blaise," she shrugs not seeing any other options.

"A Slytherin, Hermione?" Harry asks her.

"Blaise isn't that bad," she rolls her eyes.

"Thanks. I think," Blaise frowns.

"Not the brightest among us but not an idiot either. He'll do," Draco laughs.

"What hex will you use?" She asks.

"I usually go for a stinger," Blaise shrugs. "Is that alright?"

"It'll do. It's not something I need to worry about anyway," she smirks.

"Eager for our date?" Draco asks as they join hands. She laughs.

"Just sure you have no chance. By the way which would hurt more? The Gryffindor team using your broom to win the cup or roasting it?" She asks watching him.

"I thought you were joking about the firewood comment?" He gasps paling a little.

Blaise says the words over their joined hands before backing away. Draco pulls her close with the grip on her hand.

"We have a week. By Saturday, when Potter and me both dive for the snitch you'll have at least a moment where you want me to win," he whispers in her ear.

"You are so full of yourself," she laughs pushing him away.

The bell calls them all to class.

Harry slings an arm across her shoulders.

"Don't worry. He hasn't beaten me yet, he won't beat me now," he tells her confidently.

"Of course you'll win," she smiles back before glancing back over her shoulder at Malfoy, the first slither of doubt creeping in.

At Dinner the first gift appears. A single rose still in bud.

She attempts to vanish it.

Nothing happens.

She tries to burn it to ash.

Nothing happens.

She sends severing charms at it.

Nothing happens.

She throws it across the hall.

It reappears beside her plate.

Frustrated she picks up the rose and storms over to the Slytherin table, throwing the rose down beside him.

"Ah I see you got my gift," Draco grins at her.

"Yes and apparently I can't get rid of it either," She huffs.

"Are you admitting I produced excellent magic?" He asks as others begin to watch.

"It's fairly advanced yes," she admits. "How do I get rid of it?"

"That's not very nice. It was a gift," he acts shocked. "If you really didn't want it, it would be gone." He shrugs.

"What do you mean?" She frowns confused.

"The rose will bloom as you fall for me. If the rose vanishes it's because you've completely decided against me," Draco says as they both stare at the rose waiting for it to vanish. After a full minute he looks up at her, grinning. She stamps her feet and huffs before turning around to go back to her table. He grabs her arm whirling her back around.

"Here," he says handing her back the rose. "It will follow you anyway." He winks before sitting back down. She stares at the rose in her hand her heart beating fast as the petals move almost imperceptibly outwards.

When she reaches her table she shoves it roughly into her bag. She tries hard not to think of the implications of the rose's continued existence.

Saturday afternoon the boys have Quidditch practice. She goes to watch, more interested than usual, she watches Harry fly. The Slytherin team follow the Gryffindor team.

She stays.

Draco smirks as he sees her in the stands. The third time he catches the snitch pulling out of a truly spectacular dive, golden ball clutched in his raised fist, she leaves. Refusing to watch anymore of his grandstanding.

Nerves flutter in her belly. Definitely nerves. Maybe it won't be as easy for Harry to win as she thought it would be.

She remembers the sight of Malfoy on his broom. Speeding through the air wind tousling his hair.

Her belly flutters again. Nerves getting to her, she thinks.

Unbeknown to her, the rose opens fractionally more.

After dinner, Hermione makes her way to the library to study a little and escape from the common room. She's had enough of hearing about Quidditch and Malfoy and that stupid, stupid bet.

Hermione sets up at her usual table. With her NEWTs coming up in just four months time she studies every moment she can. She's been studying for about an hour when the chair beside her is pulled out. She looks up to see Malfoy setting up his Arthimancy project and sliding into the seat beside her. He nods at her by way of a greeting before turning to his work.

She watches him study out of the corner of her eye.

He's clearly frustrated over his project. She resists the temptation twice to offer to help him. He hasn't spoken a word to her when he storms off to find another book.

Hermione slides his work towards her taking a look. She writes down the answer on a piece of parchment leaving it on top of his work before sliding it back where it was before.

She's back working on her rune translation when he returns. She watches out of the corner of her eye as he squints at the parchment before sitting heavily in his chair.

"That's not exactly helpful Granger," Draco sighs pushing the piece of parchment back at her.

"It's the right answer," she says confused.

"But if I don't know how you got it, it doesn't help me, does it?"

"I could show you if you like?" She asks tentatively.

"Please. I just can't work out what I'm missing," Draco slides his chair closer to her.

She reaches into her bag pulling out their Arthimancy textbook.

"This theorem here," She says pointing to one tucked in the back. "It's useful for bridging gaps like this." She shows him a few different number runs and how they can be manipulated using two theorems together.

"We haven't even got to this one yet," he groans.

"You're absolutely brilliant," Draco grins at her before pulling his work towards him. He doesn't move back where he was before choosing to stay sat close to her.

Hermione blushes slightly at the compliment before turning back to her work. She tries to ignore how good he smells as she continues with her own work.

When she moves onto potions he keeps watch. When she lists a 'fresh' ingredient in with the dry ingredients he speaks up.

"You'd be better off with dried instead of fresh," he tells her.

"Oh really? How come?" She asks sceptically.

"When you grind it in the pestle it will release a small amount of fluid and that will change the whole composition. Yes dried is a little less potent but with an unstable potion adding even a millilitre of extra liquid can destroy your results," he shrugs.

Hermione reads down her list of ingredients again mentally weighing the wet and dry. She glances to see if he's watching as she crosses out fresh amending it to dried.

The quirk of his lips is the only signal he gives that he notices her change it.

They study quietly together. Each makes little suggestions on the others work. A couple of hours later Hermione knows she needs to get back to the common room before the boys come looking for her. She packs her bag in silence as he continues working.

Hermione hesitates before she leaves.

"Tomorrow after lunch, I was going to work on defence against the dark arts and transfiguration," she keeps her back to him not sure if she wants to know his reaction.

"Hmm yeah I could do with working on those too," Draco replies. She can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"It doesn't mean anything," she says still not looking at him.

"Of course not," he replies smugly.

She secures her bag more firmly on her shoulder before leaving the library. She doesn't need to look at the rose to know it's changed just a little more.

Hermione spends the morning with her friends in nervous anticipation. She hasn't told them she practically invited Malfoy to study with her. She doesn't tell them about yesterday's study session either.

When she arrives at the library, she's a little disappointed to find her table empty. She drops her bag, sets up her books before taking a seat. It's only ten minutes until Draco's sliding in next to her, his hair slightly wet.

"I didn't see you at lunch," she says surprising him.

"Extra Quidditch practice. We've got a big game next week," he smirks.

"Oh," she says expecting more teasing than that.

"We don't have to talk about Quidditch," Draco says pushing his hair back. She looks at him surprised. "We can discuss my amazing Quidditch skills all you like on our date once I beat Potter. There is that better? More what you expected me to say." He attempts to sneers making her laugh. She puts her hand over her mouth to suppress the sound.

"I need to get this project done today, as well as the rest of my homework as we have extra practices this week. Like we always do in the run up to a match against Gryffindor," he tells her seriously. "The rest of the team are giving me a hard time." He sighs.

"How come?"

"The bet. The possibility of me not being there after this game has them all on edge. I am the captain after all and we don't have a replacement seeker. Worth it though," he shrugs deliberately not looking at her.

They study side by side for hours. She watches as his dries naturally, giving it a slight curl behind his ears and at the base of his neck.

Neither mentions Quidditch again. They occasionally break the silence to help each other with a problem. Studying with him isn't awful as she expected it to be. Draco isn't as awful as she expected him to be.

When there is only an hour left until dinner he gets up and stretches.

"I'll head off now, drop my books off and such. I know you don't want to risk being seen with me. I won't push my luck," Draco winks as she gaps at him. A heavy weight lands in her stomach as she realises he's right. She doesn't want to be seen with him. She's not sure why she feels bad about that.

"It's okay. You've tolerated my presence for two days now and I expected to get told to sod off when I sat down yesterday. Today was an unexpected bonus. Two days of studying with you and I'm ahead of my homework. Can I ask you just one thing? Please?" He asks securing his bag on his shoulder, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"You can ask," Hermione stiffens.

"Just don't make plans for Saturday with some other wizard. I know you don't think I'll win but just in case... please don't," Draco pleads.

"Of course I have plans. There will be a celebration party in the common room when Gryffindor win the match," she smirks.

"You know what I mean. Just don't agree to date anyone. Please?"

Hermione looks up at him as he stares down at her, waiting for an answer.

She nods. He smiles at her. She thinks it might be the first genuine smile she's ever seen from him. It's slightly crooked and completely adorable. Hermione can't help but smile back before reminding her face she shouldn't.

Draco disappears without another word said.

On retuning to the common room, Harry starts giving her weird looks. As they're walking down to dinner he pulls her a little away from the rest the group.

"So I was looking at the map today..."

"Harry.."

"No let me finish. I saw something on the map today..."

"I know what you saw. We were just studying together. It doesn't mean anything," she shrugs.

"Studying together? Is this something new? Do you... like him?"

"Yes we studied together. Yes it's something new and of course not, don't be ridiculous," she says faintly blushing. Harry doesn't miss it.

He grabs her arm stopping her, spinning her around to look at him.

"Do you actually want me to win?" He asks.

"Of course I do," she answers instantly.

"Just it wouldn't be the worse thing in the world if I didn't?" Harry says a little too perceptive.

Hermione shrugs and looks away not able to deny it under her best friend's piercing stare.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Harry winks at her.

"There's nothing to tell," Hermione hisses.

Harry just smirks at her before they catch up with the rest of the group.

Dinner that night brings another gift. A small box wrapped in green and red ribbon sits by her usual spot. She looks up for him but he isn't watching. The box isn't labelled with her name but everyone knows it's for her based on the wrappings and that a first year saw Malfoy put it there.

She takes a deep breath before pulling the ribbons off and opening the box. On a velvet cushion sits a tiny gold ball with a silver chain. The ball has a familiar looking pattern engraved on it. She touches it with the tip of her finger causing two white, feathered wings to emerge and begin to flutter. The ball rises slightly off the pillow as the wings beat.

"What did that git get you this time?" Ron laughs snapping her out of staring at the tiny snitch.

Hermione tries to put the lid back on quickly but Harry snatches the box from her fingers.

Harry pulls the necklace carefully from the box holding it up so everyone can see. It's back to a plain gold ball. He touches it nothing happens. He holds it out to her.

"Touch it," he demands. She sighs but complies.

As the wings spread out people ooh and ahh around them. Harry lifts his eyebrows as she snatches it and the box back from him. She carefully folds it back into the box.

"Not putting it on?" Harry asks innocently. "It's a very pretty gift."

She looks up at Harry and hesitates a little. She glances over at Malfoy. He's watching. Of course he's watching.

She pauses in the act of putting it in her bag. Both Harry and Malfoy are giving her the same, challenging look. Daring her to do it. Convinced she won't.

She does like it and it is pretty. She drops her bag back to the floor, box still in her hand. She slips the necklace on, fastening it around her neck. The box now does get dumped into her bag.

She starts serving herself dinner to silence around her. Even Ron has stopped eating, staring at her in shock.

The Gryffindor table has never been this quiet.

"Well it is pretty," she smirks at Harry. She glances over Harry's shoulder to look at Malfoy.

He's staring dumbfounded, she tucks the snitch inside her shirt as she makes eye contact with him. He gives her a flash of his true smile before he goes back to talking with Blaise who was also watching as she put the necklace on.

Harry glances at her neck regularly throughout dinner.

After dinner she changes into sweat pants and Harry's old Quidditch shirt she stole during their time in the tent.

The shirt makes him smile when she re-joins them in the common room. The glint of silver at her neck dims Harry's smile.

"I thought you'd take it off once we stopped teasing you about it," Harry says as he slides it out of her shirt glaring at it.

"Why does it bother you so much?" She asks tucking it back in.

"I heard what Malfoy told you. About that when we both go for the snitch. That for a moment you'll want him to win," Harry says darkly.

"I think he meant for you to hear that," she deflects.

For the rest of the night no one mentions Malfoy or Quidditch, much to Hermione's relief.

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday are all fairly quiet. She wears the necklace everyday. Harry glares at it everyday but doesn't say anything. She only sees Malfoy at meal times. He eats quickly and leaves or shows up late with only a little time to eat. A fight on Tuesday lunchtime now means neither Slytherin or Gryffindor get the pitch to themselves. Any team can go practice at anytime.

Harry is as absent as Malfoy. Except late at night in the common room trying to get his homework finished. The same homework Malfoy completed at the weekend.

Thursday, Harry is so exhausted that Hermione orders him to bed straight after dinner. When he tries to argue Hermione informs him that his robes are on backwards and his broom is upside down. He goes to bed and sleeps right through until breakfast.

Friday the tension in the school begins to racket up further.

Gryffindor versus Slytherin is always a tense match. The added factor of the bet has everyone in the school talking.

Most people have spent their evenings watching practice and comment on the difference in style between the two captains.

Apparently, it's too close to call.

A lot of people seem to think Malfoy might have the edge though. They seem to think the idea of him winning to get a date with her is romantic.

No one knows she's still wearing the necklace. Or they don't until Blaise catches sight of the silver at the base of her neck and pulls it out.

"Have you worn this everyday since Sunday?" He asks loudly holding the golden ball. She pulls it away from him tucking it in, blushing.

"It gets on Harry's nerves," she shrugs as Harry glares at her. "Thought it might remind him not to get complacent."

Malfoy was watching as Blaise pulled out the necklace. His eyes lit up when he saw she was wearing it.

"Then why hide it away?" Blaise asks.

"To stop that one getting excited over it," she gestures towards Malfoy.

"If you don't like it, I can always take it back," Malfoy suggests.

She flinches trying to quickly think up an excuse to keep it.

Blaise and Malfoy both smirk at her, Harry is watching her carefully, as is Ron.

As usual, a crowd has gathered around them.

"Oh leave the poor girl alone," a voice says pushing out of the crowd. Her saviour grabs her by the shoulders and steers her away from all the boys.

"Draco, you gave that necklace as a gift. What happens to it now has nothing to do with you. She might be wearing it because it reminds her of Krum for all you lot know. So back off with your egos. Come on Hermione we need to get to Arthimancy," Daphne Greengrass says dragging her away from all the boys.

"Thank you," Hermione says to her surprising saviour.

"No problem. It looked like you could use a hand back there. That was a lot of testosterone," she laughs. "How is the rose doing? Still exist?"

Hermione hesitates before pulling her down a side corridor.

She pulls out a half bloomed rose handing it to Daphne, blushing.

"Any ideas on how I stop it?" Hermione asks desperately.

She hasn't shown anyone in Gryffindor the rose. The only people who know were those close enough to hear. Daphne was one of them.

Daphne stares at the rose in her hand shocked. She hadn't expected the other girl to share.

"Oh you are in so much trouble," Daphne giggles as Hermione snatches it back shoving it in her bag. "At this point Draco is still just hoping it exist. I won't tell him. Promise. It's too much fun watching him sweat over it," she winks at Hermione making her laugh.

The two girls make it to Arthimancy still giggling. Draco and Blaise watch as they take seats together and sit whispering throughout most of the class. Draco snaps his first quill in frustration after the girls turn to look at him before looking at each other and giggling.

The second breaks after the professor checks on their work finding it up to date and excellent, just asks them to try to be a little quieter.

Draco tries to follow close behind them in the corridor after lesson as they walk down to lunch.

"I'll come and sit with you tomorrow for some moral support if you like?" Daphne offers.

"Oh would you? Yes please," Hermione responds.

He watches as the two girls hug before going their separate ways in the Great Hall.

He sits next to Daphne quickly.

"You and Granger seem friendly," he starts.

"That's because we're friends," she replies.

"Since when?"

"Today. But we've bonded very quickly. She needs a friend right now, poor girl," Daphne sighs.

"What did you talk about?" Draco persists.

"I'm not telling you," she smirks.

"Just... please, is she... is she melting towards me, even just a little?" He asks desperately in a low voice so no one else will hear.

She turns to look at him.

"The rose still exists," she shrugs. "I'm not saying anything else."

"You've seen it?" He asks smiling when she nods.

Hermione is watching carefully. She grins when Daphne winks at her. Everything is going according to plan.

Dinner comes and goes. No gifts, no boys, they're all on the pitch. This time tomorrow it will all be over.

Saturday morning dawns bright but slightly cloudy. It's perfect Quidditch conditions she thinks as she looks out the window. By the end of today, it will all be over.

She heads down to breakfast alone. Daphne is waiting for her in the entrance hall surrounded by Valentine's couples. Daphne sneers at a particularly enthusiastic greeting before she spots Hermione.

"If you and Draco turn into one of those couples, I will Avada you," Daphne promises making Hermione laugh.

"What makes you think we'll be a couple?" Hermione asks. Daphne eyes the snitch that for once is outside her shirt.

"He won't give up now he has your attention. But that's okay because you don't want him to, do you?" Daphne teases.

"I admit he's attractive once and you just won't let it go," Hermione sighs as they sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"Defecting?" Ron asks as he sits down opposite the girls.

"Just for today," Daphne shrugs. "I'm still supporting Slytherin in the match."

Harry glares at Hermione's necklace.

"Still wearing that thing?"

"Yep," she says simply. "Good luck today Harry. You know I'm always cheering for you."

He give her a sceptical look before eating his breakfast. Hermione tries to avoid looking at Malfoy but her eyes keep drawing themselves to him. He looks confident, happy but also as if the slightest thing will make him vomit with nerves. She wonders if the happy confidence is an act.

Hermione times her exit to leave as he does. They reach the doors at the same time.

He sees the snitch at the hollow of her neck.

"By the end of the day you'll either have my pride or my kiss," he reminds her.

"I know," she says looking up at him, butterflies in her stomach, heart beating fast. She's not as good at convincing herself it's nerves anymore. Not when he's standing so close. He touches the golden ball making it come to life. She feels the wings beat against her skin. He looks in her eyes, his now alight.

"I'll give you another one soon," Draco smirks before swaggering out of the Hall. Daphne grabs her arm moving her towards the stands. Hermione's glad the Gryffindor team left early and missed that display.

The two girls sit at the front of the Gryffindor stand as fourteen players shoot off into the air.

Daphne clasps their hands together. Hermione grips it tight. She doesn't follow the chasers, the keepers, beaters or the score. Hermione's eyes stay fixed on the two boys flying close to each other.

She can see words exchanged between them. The wind carries them away but she knows.

Draco moves first. Head whipping around as he sees a glint out of the corner of his eye. Harry is half a second behind him. They swoop and dive in pursuit of the small golden ball streaking through the sky. A sharp turn gives Harry an advantage that brings them neck and neck.

Hermione is on her feet.

Her heart stops as they both reach for the ball.

This is it.

The moment of truth.

She has no breath for the name that forms on her lips.

It come out a whisper only Daphne hears.

"Draco."

Before she can comprehend her own hopes, it's over.

He lifts his hand golden ball held tight.

He did it. He won.

Draco Malfoy caught the snitch.

A brief silence fills the stadium before roars emerge from Slytherin.

Everyone turns to look at Hermione as Draco speeds towards her. They all back away giving him space to land beside her.

He looks elated as the ball continues to beat in his hand. A glance out of the corner of her eye shows Harry hovering.

She fixes her eyes on the wizard in front of her. He stops close.

"I won," he says simply.

"I know. Looks like we have a date tonight," she shrugs. "Guess it's not the worse thing in the world."

"Something else first though," he reminds her.

"That's right. I have to kiss you, don't I?" She says carefully.

He nods leaning forward before tilting his head away offering her his cheek.

She hadn't expected this.

She hesitates.

She's... disappointed.

Decision made she moves forward pressing her lips to his cheek. As he starts to move away, his head turns to look at her, she pushes forward again pressing their lips together.

Draco stiffens in surprise before he wraps his arms around her pulling her in tighter. After a few moments she pulls away from their kiss.

He lets her go.

She's breathing hard when she takes a step back. Silence surrounds them.

She'd fulfilled the terms of the bet with the kiss on the cheek. The second wasn't required.

She knows it.

He knows it.

Everyone watching knows it.

Hermione Granger kissed Draco Malfoy because she wanted to.

He's smiling. His real smile.

"For you," he says holding out the snitch. "Told you I'd get it for you." He winks making her laugh as she takes it.

She turns to look at Harry.

He just shrugs not surprised.

Malfoy remounts his broom holding a hand out to her. She climbs on in front of him.

He grips her tight before flying them away. Determined to never let her go.

If either of them thinks to look at it, the rose has fully bloomed.


End file.
